Better left Unsaid
by Words Bound by Blood
Summary: The story of a boy who lost everything because of a mistake he didn't know he made. Rated M for lemon, blood, death, cursing, and possible abuse of the physical and mental kind to both genders.


A/N: This story is based solely on a character I created because his past was too long for a bio. I have had people asking me to do this for a while and am still kind of rusty at this. Please no flames for they shall be stored in my eternal flame thrower and used against you to extra crispy people bits. Also I want to thank Perfect Memories for the inspiration to finally do this.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harvest Moon. The people used in this are of my own creation as is the town. Any likeliness to anyone else's character or Game Corporation is strictly coincidental.

Chapter 1: Ain't burying memories, just bodies.

I lay in that grass for quite some time staring at the sky. Many clouds floated over my head. Shapes like birds, cars, bees, and flowers could be made out in the many fluffy sky born mashmellows. No of these things matter to me anymore. The sky seems gray and the clouds only show me the pain, betrayal, anger, and bloody death I have witnessed over the past few days. Twenty years I have lived here in Poshville and in 6 short months, everything had gone to hell and I now had to leave. The place of my birth, childhood, and memories was now nothing but a pit of hateful people who lived to spurn me.

"Alistar! Come on, we have to get going now." Yelled a voice I knew all too well. My uncle Vincinet. He was the only one who would take me in after all that had happened. After all the lies, fights, drinking, and death, my uncle still stayed true to me. The only person I could trust from now on. I wouldn't answer him though. Not to that name anyway.

"Alistar, move your ass and get on already!" he yelled."You have the rest of your life to be depressed and mopey so come on!" he said even louder this time. His 'peep talk' was followed by his oh-so thundering laugh as he sat back in his pick-up.

"I've told you not to call me that. That's not who I am."I said back to him harshly. I didn't want to use that name anymore. That was the name of the boy who wanted to be a world famous singer. Who wanted to fall inlove with a beautiful woman and have a family. Who was still loved by the hundreds of people in this town and not shuned like some disease ridden vermain. The man I once was, the great singer, the proud boy, Alistar Windgate was dead and buried.

I finally got up from the grass and walked over to a makeshift grave stone only ten feet from me. 'Here lies Thomas Brone. Loyal friend, loved brother, rocking guitarist. 1979-2005' I cried over this grave for two days when it happened. There was no point anymore. No amount of tears I cry was gonna fix everything that had happened, or bring this man back to life. I looked at the grave stone that sat next to the one I stood infront of. 'Here lies Alistar Windgate. Loyal friend, beloved singer, vision of hope.'

"Here lie two noble men."I said sadly. This wound of months past just would not heal. It would only fester and grow until it finally reopened and caused me to bleed out.

"You're really leaving aren't ya?" came an all too familiar femine voice behind me. I turned to look the woman who should spite me's face. She was wearing the short blue top Thomas had bought her and some jeans ripped at the knee and a pair of work boots. His work boots. " Please don't go sug. We can fix this, together. I don't wanna have to live in this town without my favorite honey." She said with sugar sweet words. She walked up to me and placed her arms around my neck as she pulled me into a soft huge.

"Tammy, you know I can't stay and you sure as hell know why."I said sadly. I was nearly on the brink of tears and I don't think I could fight them off this time." There's-there's too much that I did. I-I can't fix it this time. I just can't." I said skipping a few breathes as I attempted to fight back tears.

"But sugar, we can fix this. Just like last time Alistar we-" I cut her sentence short by grabbing her shirt and pinning her to the tree.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at her angrily. In the new light, my disehlved features could be seen more clearly. My normal black ponytail was loose around my face with wild black strands flying everywhere. My shining silver eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

I saw the look of fear on her face and let her go before hugging her tight."I'm sorry Tammy. It's just, I no longer go by that. I am leaving that name here with all the horrible memories it gained."I said sadly as I lowered my head in shame

Tammy tipped his head up and smiled sweetly at him. " I understand sugar. I know how much it hurts but just remember, I don't blame you for my brother's death and I still love ya baby." She said smiling as she light kissed his cheek.

"I know and I thank you Tammy for being my saving grace from so many things in life."I said to her as I stepped back some." But I still have to go. I need a fresh start. "I said to her smiling slightly.

Tammy walked over to a tree and took something from behind it."Thomas would want you to have Hilary." Tammy said handing me a black les paul guitar with the words 'Hilary the Ebony Dream' written along the neck.

I took Hilary from Tammy and just cried as I held her. It was like holding the only good memory I had left." I will miss you Tammy." I said to her as I wiped my eyes.

"I'll miss you too sugar." She said smiling as she walked over to give me one last kiss, this time on the lips. I kissed her back but only for a second. I didn't want to become attached to her than I already was. "When I see ya again, what do I call ya sugar?" she asked me as she held my hand.

"Shade. Shade Nightfall." I said to her with empty emotions." The name belong to my ancestor. When he died, he said let his name give meaning to those who wish to abandon an old life and start a new." I said to her smiling some.

"I'll miss you sugar." She said smiling as she walked away. I watched her leave. The only thing of my old life I had left to physically connect with was gone from my life. The life of Alistar Windgate, lead singer of Villa Boys, was over. The life of Shade Nightfall, soon to be farmer, was about to begin.

I finally made my way with Hilary to Vincinent's truck. I hopped in next to him with Hilary set up next to me. "It's over now Alistar. It's all over." My uncle told me messing up my hair even further.

"Alistar is dead uncle. Call me Shade now."I told him coldly.

" Can't you just bury the past and stop this foolishness?"he asked me as he began driving me out of this town.

I thought about what he said. It took me quite a minute to come up with an answer. He'd asked me to bury something that had no form or thing to bury.

"Well boy? What's your answer? Can you just bury your past?"he 'd asked me yet again.

"Uncle, ain't burying memories, just bodies and my bodies are good and buried." I said to him. The horizon coming closer as we drive down the road. This ride was gonna be long and the only left to do, was dream.

A/N: Ok that is the end of chapter one. I hope people read and like it. The next few chapters will explain what happened in six months to ruin this man's life. Read and Review please.


End file.
